School Drama
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: How will everyone at school react to smitchie


**Author Note: This is my second one shot for Smitchie. I am sick today so I might get another one up today. I'm doing them in order and remember they are in no way related to each other!!! R&R**

I hate school so much its so boring. All I do is sit and get bullied. All my teachers hate me except for one Mrs. Kaiser. The only good thing is that I and Sierra have all our classes together except for one, but fortunately its first period so we have the rest of the day together. School would be so much easier if Shane was here.

Let me explain, after Final Jam me and Shane went on the canoe ride and I apologized and we learned a lot about each other, also I became his girlfriend that night! Greatest night of my life.

_~Flashback~_

"_I still don't think we're doing this right" I said laughing_

"_What you don't like going in circles" he said laughing, then it got quiet for a minute I guess its now or never._

"_Look, Shane I'm sorry for lying"_

"_I forgive you Mitchie, but why did you lie"_

"_I just wanted to fit in for once, I only have one friend at home and I just wanted to see what it was like to be popular. It just kind of came out the night of first jam I just felt intimated with Tess. But I never meant to hurt you"_

"_Mitchie, its ok I understand, but what I don't understand is how you only have one friend back home" he said smiling at me and I smiled back he then moved over and sat next to me. "I mean you nice, funny, and absolutely beautiful" he said caressing my cheek while I blushed._

"_Mitchie, I know that we won't see each other a lot after camp, but I mean we can still text, call, IM, web cam, and I'll come visit you and I'll pay for you to come visit me" now I was completely confused and I think that my face showed it because he took a deep breathe before continuing "Mitchie, I really like you a lot, and I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend" _

"_Of course, Shane just promise me hat we'll make this work"_

"_I promised" and we sealed it with a kiss_

_~Flashback Over~_

That was over three months ago though, its October now. Camp Rock ended at the end of July and I saw him 5 times in August last time was on my birthday. He got me this beautiful charm bracelet. It has a M for Mitchie, and S for Shane, a music note, for of course music, and a key next to a heart which he said stood for I had to key to his heart how romantic is he! I also saw him a week ago and he still in the area he just been really busy. Anyways it lunch now me and Sierra were eating when of course the two devils came over Ashleigh and Bridget and they gave me this look.

"Oh look at this the two nobody's are sitting all alone" Bridget said

"How pathetic is this" Ashleigh said

"Will you two leave me alone" I said

"Oh what is wittle Bitchie gonna beat us up" Bridget said in a baby voice

"Bridget shut up" I said in a fake politeness.

"Are you gonna make me" she said

"Like I'm really afraid of you" truth has it I was

"Well you should be. But I'm not gonna hurt you" thank god "But George will" George was her boyfriend also the captain of the football team and basketball team he could also kill me with just his pinkie!

"What"

"You heard me he will do whatever I say and he already hates you so I'm sure he will enjoy doing this"

"I'm sure Mitchie's boyfriend will enjoy beating George" Sierra chimed in and I gave Sierra look, there is no way I'm having Shane come down here and I doubt he would anyways

"Yeah right like Bitchie has a boyfriend" Ashleigh said

"Actually she does and I'm pretty sure that you guys all know who he is" she said

"Sierra!" I didn't want everyone knowing

"Well go ahead Mitchie tell us who this boyfriend is of yours" she said so loud that everyone looked at us

"You know I gotta go" I said before grabbing my stuff and getting up to walk away but I accidentally spilled my milk all over them. This cant be good.

"You are so dead Torres" Bridget screamed before I ran out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom and I called Shane. After two rings he picked up

"Hey Babe" he said

"ShaneIgotintoafightwiththeschoolbitchesandnowbridgetisgonnahaveherboyfriendgeorgebeatmeupandthensierraalmostletusslippedaboutusandnoweveryonelaughingatmeandispilledmilkonthetwoofthembyaccidentandnowgeorgeisgonnacomekillme!!!" I said in one quick sentence

"Umm what was that again with the who what now???" he asked clearly confused I took a deep breathe before continuing

"Long story short, I'm gonna die"

"How and Why"

"Well I got into a fight with these two girls Ashleigh and Bridget and now Bridget's boyfriend George who is huge and can kill me by flicking men is coming to kill me, because I accidentally spilt milk on her and made her mad"

"He threatened you" he said and clearly there was anger in his voice

"Well he didn't but he is gonna beat me up, he's looking for me now, and George isn't afraid to do it"

"How long until you get back in class"

"About 45 minutes why"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes" Wait he's coming here!

"Shane you don't have to, I'll just hide in the bathroom for the rest of the day" truth was I did want him to come down here, but I also didn't want everyone to know yet but that all changed when I heard a noise outside the door

"YOU CANT HIDE IN THERE FOREVER TORRES NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" I heard George say

"Oh hell no" Shane said

"Shane calm down"

"Like I said Mitchie I'll be there in 15 minutes" and with that he hung up. about 10 minutes later Ashleigh and Bridget came in and they dragged me out of the bathroom and I looked up to see George looking at me with a smirk everyone in the school was watching by the way, he picked me up off the ground and pulled his fist back to punch me, I closed my eyes and got ready for the impact when I heard all these gasps and then I heard a big crack and George dropped me. I also noticed him knocked out on the floor. I looked to my left and I saw Shane standing there apparently Shane just punched George. I smile at him before hugging him

"Thanks" I whispered just loud enough so that he could hear me

"No need to thank me I wouldn't let anyone hurt you" he said pulling away but kept me in his arms and looked into my eyes smiling I leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth and he happily kissed back and put my arms around his neck then we broke apart when we heard Ashleigh

"Are you kidding me there is no way that Little Bitchie here is dating Shane Gray, I mean she's a nobody" Shane pulled me closer to him when Ashleigh spoke again

"Why would you want to date her when you could have someone like me with more experience?"

"First of all, I don't date sluts, second of all I love Mitchie, third of all you're a bitch" Wait did just he just he loves me

"You love me"

"Well yeah I know it's early in our relationship and everything but I really do love you Mitchie, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you your smile your big brown eyes, you're in all my thoughts and all my dreams, I understand if you don't love me yet but….." I stopped him by kissing him with all the my might it was a soft but passionate kiss when we pulled apart I looked him into the eyes and said

"I Love You Too" Just so happens that I forgot that we were in front of the whole school and we heard all of this cheering in the background and see the whole school including the teachers clapping. I blushed a bright red while Shane laughed and then we kissed again blocking out the sounds and just focusing on the fact that I loved him and he loved me back.


End file.
